


Лилит, скажи мне...

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: ...где твои крылья?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Лилит, скажи мне...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



Комната пахнет дурманом: сексом и хмелем, медовым запахом горячих недавно тел. Ночной воздух забирается под накрывшую их простыню, служившую одеялом, и неприятно холодит кожу, отчего по спине у Зельды бегут мурашки, но прижаться теснее к Лилит она не решается. Женщина спит на небольшом расстоянии от неё, свернувшись клубочком, как одинокая собака, отправленная на коврик, и её хочется приобнять. Она будто не чувствует, что ей здесь рады.

Повернувшись на правый бок, Зельда смотрит, как мерно взлетает и опускается при дыхании белое в темноте пятно чужой спины. Она морщится, когда замечает бугры над лопатками и тянется к ним пальцами, чтобы дотронуться. Раньше Лилит никогда не поворачивалась к ней спиной — голой спиной — и среди её многочисленных родинок и веснушек эти бугры выпирают уродством среди прекрасного. Как мёртвое животное на полотне-шедевре искусства.

Едва Зельда касается их, как Лилит дёргается и резко переворачивается на спину, провоцируя поток холодного воздуха.

Зельда морщится и виновато съеживается под ледяным взглядом.

— Что ты делаешь?

Она не знает, как правильно выразить мысль, и потому отвечает вопросом, который волнует её уже очень давно. Не то чтобы это было хоть сколько-нибудь фундаментально важно, ей просто хотелось знать больше.

— У тебя были крылья?

Лилит оцепенело пялится в темноту.

— Нет, — отвечает она слишком быстро, — Спи.

Зельда знает, что Лилит хочется отвернуться, но именно эта поза и вызвала в ней вопросы, поэтому демонесса лежит неподвижно, закрыв глаза.

— Мне холодно, можешь меня согреть?

— Могу тебя сжечь Адским пламенем, если не дашь мне поспать.

Она и не знала, что суккубам нужно спать, если честно. Те, которых она вызывала по молодости, приходили и уходили, не показывая и толики раздражения или усталости.

Но вопреки своим же словам, Лилит протягивает к ней руку, чтобы Зельда могла устроиться у неё на груди. Тепло тела окутывает и успокаивает. Лилит пахнет приятно: чем-то магическим, пряностями, как в лавке, соком свежей травы, пылью времени, книгами, сексом и солью моря. Невесомая дымка магии нависает над ними, сплетением рук и ног. Зельда осторожно берёт пальцы Лилит в свои.

Это сложные чувства, но демонесса ей правда нравится и не нравится одновременно. Бесспорно, она плохо влияет на Сабрину, но есть в ней что-то такое дикое, первородное, хтоническое, будто она только сегодня ушла из Эдема и спустилась сюда, прямо к ней. Страшно подумать, что Лилит наблюдала рождение и гибель миров, а теперь вот лежит с ней — такая маленькая и простая. Будто все тайны вселенной в одной постели.

Зельда прильнула к голой груди и услышала ритм сердца. Странно было и думать, что у демонессы могло быть сердце. Наверное, это побочный эффект от внешности Мэри Уордуэлл, но Зельде он нравится, это здорово успокаивает. Размеренные удары из-под костей. Почему-то стало так хорошо, так спокойно, и Зельда почувствовала, что по щеке скатывается слеза. Давно ей не было так легко на душе, будто буря ушла изнутри — и в то же время так полновесно ощущение бытия, ощущение пребывания в этом мире, в этой постели.

— Какие они были? — шепчет она в темноту. — Расскажи мне.

«Расскажи мне» — какая-то тайна над ними. Между ведьмой и демонессой никогда не было откровений, да им это было не нужно: они понимали друг друга без слов. Слишком много они обе пережили, чтобы не узнать, не распознать в другом существе отражение своей боли, своего груза.

Лилит прокашливается.

— Это было ещё до падения, — хрипло и сонно отвечает она, — у меня тогда были красивые крылья. Они были большие и чёрные, чёрный тогда ещё не считался порождением зла — просто отсутствием цвета. У Адама тоже они были, но белые. Я ушла — и в какой-то мере я тоже способствовала тому, что чёрный стал символическим цветом. Я вся была в чёрном.

— Ты любила летать?

Лилит тихонько смеётся:

— А ты любишь ходить? — спрашивает она, — Это было как данность, моё по праву. А он отнял их у меня. Потому что больше отнять ему было нечего.

— Можно я посмотрю, — тихий-тихий вопрос с интонацией утверждения.

Ей можно. Лилит долго шевелится, пока наконец не лежит к ней спиной, и её кожа подрагивает, как от холода.

Зельда склоняется к тому, что торчало уродливыми обрубками, нежно, как может, проводит пальцами. Ночь укрыла их, только их вдвоём — ночью не страшно рассказывать тайны. Она наклоняется ближе, и дыханием щекочет фарфор белой кожи. Зельда осторожно целует промеж лопаток, мокрый пустой поцелуй. Звёзды смотрят на них и плачут. Сияющие комочки в небе — кому есть до них дело, когда перед тобой распростёрта спина с тем, что было когда-то прекрасным. Крылья вырублены — это видно и чувствуется, и Зельда хочет спросить, — но не решается, — как именно это произошло. Но именно мысль об утрате заставляет их, их обеих, почувствовать себя ближе и на какое-то мгновение сливает два горя в единое. Их души неразделимы в эту секунду, как будто спутаны, и Зельда чувствует, а не слышит, тяжёлые всхлипы. Лилит плачет.

Демоническое существо плачет.

— Тише, — прижимает её к себе Зельда, — Тише, всё будет хорошо. Я буду рядом. Сильно болит?

Лилит тяжело дышит и разворачивается, чтоб заглянуть ей в глаза, а потом говорит так серьёзно, что кровь холодеет:

— Когда ты рядом, у меня ничего не болит.


End file.
